The present invention pertains to a unitary hand-held paper wipe and, more particularly, to an auxiliary paper wipe formed in the shape of a glove or mitt.
A myriad of paper products are available today for use in a wide variety of cleaning, polishing and wiping tasks. These include paper napkins, towels, facial tissues, toilet tissue, and a large number of other kinds of single and multi-layer moisture-absorbent paper products. Although many of these products are folded or rolled for storage and/or dispensing, all are ultimately used in an unfolded generally flat orientation. In this orientation, many paper products tend to wrinkle, bunch up, and/or tear and are difficult to retain in a flat orientation. Conventional toilet tissue or toilet paper is a good example of a paper product exhibiting the foregoing problems and one which has essentially remained unchanged for many years. Paper towels and similar wiping materials also are subject to the same problems encountered in attempting to hold them flat against a surface which is being wiped.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a paper wiping product in which the active wiping surface would remain generally flat during use, would not easily bunch or tear, and one which would also provide a protective cover for the hand of the user.